Tray tables are useful due to their small size and portability. Additionally, they have a wide variety of uses, including, for example, as a table for computer monitors, as a reading desk, as a dinner table, etc. One problem encountered by users of tray tables is that they may are sometimes not readily storable and also the angle of the tabletop is often fixed. What is needed, therefore, is tray table that facilitates easy storage and in which the tabletop may be easily and quickly changed according to a user's particular needs.